WO 2011/094798, entitled “Pipeline conveyor systems,” describes a system transporting granules in intervals between co-transported pigs within a pipeline. The system relies on check valves to inhibit reverse, or upstream, movement of spaced apart pigs and the slurries disposed therebetween. While such an approach is beneficial for many applications, there remains a need for alternative approaches, such as approaches that allow for alternative pump and check valve designs.